


Making the birthday cake

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90





	Making the birthday cake

It was hard to believe Luciana was going to be one year old tomorrow. She seemed to have a growth spurt – starting to walk at nine months and now learning some phrases. Her first word was 'daddy', to Rafael's delight. Her second was 'no', which provided you with endless entertainment between the pair of them.

“Luci put away your toys.”  
“No!”

“Luci don't mess with your food.”  
“No!”

“Luci leave my ties alone!”  
“No!”

“Luci let's get you ready for bed.”  
“No!”

Every 'no' from her was short and stubborn, much like her father. She stood her ground and on one occasion actually stamped her foot against the floor. Her protests always got a raised eyebrow from Rafael, illiciting a cackle of laughter from Luci. He then would look to you for support. The first time you said 'no' jokingly. He was definitely not amused. But after that you were a team and made sure Luci did what she was told. You both wanted her to have manners and to be respectful but it was hard not to laugh when she talked back. Even Rafael had to hide his grin every so often.

The day before Luci's birthday happened to be a Saturday so you all went to Bronx Zoo, looked at the animals and had a picnic in the park. She was exhausted by the time you arrived home so she made no fuss when you gave her a quick bath, dressed her in her pyjamas and tucked her in for bed. You left her wrapped presents beside her bed so she would find them when she wakes. You found Rafael in the kitchen beside cake ingredients you had set out earlier.

“She asleep?”

“Oh yeah. Out like a light.”

“Good” he smiled, crossing his arms as he watched you set up the kitchen scales and get your mixing bowl from the cupboard. “What cake are you making?”

“Chocolate.”

“Of course.”

“With pink frosting and plastic miniature Disney figures I saw in the baking shop.” You showed him the various characters in the packet.

“I'm sure it'll be amazing” he rested his hands on your waist from behind as you continued weighing out flour and cocoa. Every time he squeezed you, you yelped, resulting in his snorts.

“You're not helping me, this needs to be perfect” you teased him.

“It will be” he stepped away into the living room for a minute before returning with two glasses of scotch. You took a glass from him with your flour-covered fingers and chinked the tumbler against his, smiling before you both took a sip. The amber liquid burned your throat and made you cough a little, it had been a while since you last had some. Rafael continued standing beside you and leaning against the counter, watching you beat the cake mix and pour it into the tins. You slid them into the oven and set about making the cake icing. 

You glanced over at him to see he was studying you. “What are you staring at over there?”

“You.”

His voice was so smooth and deep that it made your cheeks deepen in colour. You could see he was smirking behind his glass that was at his lips. He knew how to make your knees almost buckle just from talking. 

“Stop it or you'll be banned from the kitchen!” you warned him playfully. 

He saw this as a challenge and moved behind you again as you held the electric beater to the mixing bowl. Your heart started beating fast in anticipation of him touching you that you moaned louder than expected when you suddenly felt little kisses at the back of your neck. He stood so close that your back was rubbing against his chest. He ran a hand down your arm and held it over yours as you moved the beater around the bowl. You couldn't help being amused,

“Are we having a 'Ghost' moment?”

His breath tickled your right ear, “I want a sexy moment when you're done.” He grinded his crotch against your ass as he said this, making you giggle.

“Can I finish making the icing first?” You looked at him over your shoulder, loving how bright his eyes were. It was moments like this that made you realise that you could never live without seeing those green eyes again. You both never talked about your fight earlier in the year and you liked it that way. You trusted each other so that was all that mattered now.

He pretended to mull over the answer, “Emm.........no.” He made you put down the beater and spun you around, holding you tightly as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He kissed you once, then twice before he broke it. He looked thoughtful, as if about to speak.

“What's wrong?” You asked, stroking his cheeks with the backs of your fingers.

“Have you thought about having another one?”

You couldn't help your stunned reaction. “Another baby?”

He nodded cautiously, not wanting to put any pressure on you. You shrugged your shoulders and shook your head, 

“I hadn't thought about it to be honest.”

You saw a hint of sadness flash across his face for a second. You lowered your arms from his neck so you could place your hands on his chest. You fiddled with a button on his shirt as you questioned him,

“Have you?”

You watched him smile sheepishly. “It would be nice, I think. For Luci to have a sibling.” He paused as he went to hold your hands in his. “For us.”

“It would be nice” you admitted shyly. 

Rafael gripped you tighter. 

You pursed your lips as you remembered, “I thought you were taking on a bigger workload for the DA..”

He cocked his head, “Yeah but I'll still be here.”

“Late at night when you come home, are you really going to get up to do night feeds after a full day of work and change diapers and comfort a screaming newborn?”

He crossed his arms in defense, “Well I did with Luci.”

“Yeah, you did.” You reminisced all those long nights when Rafael would let you sleep while he fed Luci 2 - 3 times in the early hours of the morning when she was first born. He needed rest too, but he never let you down then. You knew that wouldn't change now. You kissed him, leaving some powdered sugar on his cheeks. “You were always so good to us.”

“So do you want to take a break from the icing?” He winked at you.

You laughed as he led you out of the kitchen and into your bedroom. You were both at the end of the bed, clutching at his waist as he held your face. He leant in towards you before a smell hit you from the kitchen, 

“The cake!” You ran to the oven and rescued the sponges just before they had turned too brown. You set them out on the counter to cool and turned round to catch Rafael stealing a sneaky taste of the pink frosting. You slapped his hand away too late as he managed to lick some off his fingers. He smacked his lips together in approval,

“Very nice.”

You grinned. You loved when he liked your baking. He dug his finger back into the bowl quickly and planted a bit of the icing on your nose, his chest shaking with chortles. Before you could retaliate, he pinned your hands to your sides and brought you close to him, eating the icing off your face. You closed your eyes, savouring the feel of his lips and tongue on your skin. You felt his cheek rub against yours as he whispered in your ear, 

“Maybe next year it'll be blue frosting.”

You meet his eyes and pecked his lips gently,

“Maybe.”


End file.
